Four Swords Short Stories
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: A collection of short stories based off the Four Swords Plus manga. Please R&R! Discontinued.
1. For the Affections of the Princess

Four Swords Short Stories

**Author's note: I felt in the mood for this after I skimmed through the Four Swords Plus manga online. My book is coming soon! Anyways, here are some short stories. Some of them have the four Links and others only have the one Link. Enjoy ;) Oh, and if anyone has an idea about a short story, let me know! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo created Zelda and Akira Himekawa wrote the mangas based off the game. **

Story 1- For the Affections of the Princess

Red, Blue, Green, and Vio were walking through Hyrule Field one day, arguing as they walked. They usually always argued at this time of day.

"Princess Zelda likes me better!" Blue insisted, kicking up some grass.

"No way! She likes me better!" Vio exclaimed.

"No, she likes me!" cried Red.

Green stomped his foot on the grass. "No, way! She likes me! I'm the real Link!"

"No you aren't!" Vio yelled. He rolled up his sleeve, getting ready to pack a punch to the next person who contradicted him. "I am!"

"Pfff," said Green, turning his nose up to the air. "You so aren't. I'm Green, so I'm the real one."

Suddenly the other three Links piled on top of Green, trying to punch him. When people walked by, all they saw was a big dust cloud; hands and feet would pop out sometimes. Soon the Links got tired and rested in the shade of a tree, all beat up.


	2. Welcome Back with Four Kisses

Story 2- Welcome Back with Four Kisses

Finally, the evil pig Ganon had been defeated. Green, Blue, Red, and Vio ran to catch Zelda, who was falling from the sky. All four of them caught her and helped her up.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed happily. "Or should I say Links!"

"Zelda!" exclaimed all four Links simultaneously. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Suddenly all the Links looked at each other, creeped out that they were all talking at the same time.

Vio was the first one to shake off the 'creeped-out-ness'. "Anyways, I rescued Princess Zelda so I get to kiss her!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Blue yelled, outraged. "_You _saved her?! _I _saved her! I should get to kiss her!"

"No way!" Green shouted. "**I** saved her! **I**'m the real Link! So **I** get to kiss her!" He pushed Blue and Vio aside to get closer to Zelda.

Red's eyes filled with tears. "I want to kiss her!" he cried. Suddenly all four Links started to get into a fist fight.

"Links! Links!" Zelda exclaimed, trying to break up the fight. "Stop it!" Suddenly she was cut off by Green's lips. He had jumped out of the fight and had started to kiss her passionately. All three other Links stopped fighting a watched in terror. When Green released Zelda, the princess stepped back, blushing. "Green Link," she began shyly, looking to the ground.

"Hey! No fair! I want to kiss her too!" Vio yelled. He suddenly lunged toward Zelda and pulled her into a kiss. After the kiss was over, she found herself being kissed by Blue. And then Red. Finally when all four Links had had their kisses, Zelda stepped back, embarrassed.

"Links..."she said softly, looking at the ground. All four Links waited anxiously for her response. At length she spoke. "We have to return the Four Sword now," she said, changing the subject. So she and the Links walked away into the sunset.


	3. A Visit from Erune, Part 1

Story 3- A Visit from Erune, Part 1

Link (who has his one original self) sat on a bench with Princess Zelda. The bench was located in a gorgeous garden resort, just east of Hyrule Field. They were sitting and talking about old times.

"Remember the time we found the ant hill?" Link asked, his eyes big and boy-ish.

Zelda nodded excitedly. "Mmhm. I thought it was _so_ cool. I was like 'Link, Link! Look at this!'"

"Yeah and I tried to put it in a paper bag for you," the boy remembered, chuckling. "I got ants all over me!" After the two shared a hearty laugh, they continued with the stories.

"Remember the time you taught me how to swim?" Zelda asked.

Link smiled fondly. "Yeah. That was hilarious. We were so small back then. And yet I still could barely hold you up."

The princess grinned. "Yes, we sure had some good times," she agreed. "And we still continue to have them today. One day we'll look back and remember this day."

"Yes," Link agreed, nodding. "I hope we will always be together." He suddenly found himself taking her hand in his and resting it in his lap. Zelda looked up and their eyes met. Suddenly they found themselves moving closer to each other...

"Hi, Link!" came a voice. Link and Zelda quickly drew away from each other to see Erune standing there. She had a big smile on her pale face.

_"Uh oh!" _Link thought. He quickly ducked behind Zelda, but that didn't fool Erune.

"Oh, come on, silly! I see you!" she teased. Zelda felt herself tense up. Link slowly and nervously came out of 'hiding'.

"Oh, heh, heh," he began nervously. "Erune."

"Yup," the little girl said with a giant grin. "Let's go play ball!" With that, she suddenly grabbed Link by the hand and jolted him off the bench. Then she dragged him away, against his own free will.

"Link!" Zelda cried. She stood up, burning with anger. "I'll get you for this, Erune!"


	4. A Visit from Erune, Part 2

Story 4- A Visit from Erune, Part 2

Erune had pulled Link off against his own will. Zelda was so distressed; she didn't know what to do. She had invited Link to the garden resort to tell him something important. But the little pest then showed up and stole Link away! It just wasn't fair! She had to do something!

Erune brought Link into the middle of Hyrule Field. There her favorite doll Rosie sat. "Let's play ring around the Rosie!" said the little girl. "It'll be fun!"

"With only two people?" Link asked. "Maybe Zel..."

"Two people's fine!" Erune exclaimed. "We'll go faster." When Link was about to object, Erune grabbed his hands and started to spin him. Though Link was distressed, the girl only laughed. "Haha, having fun Pink?"

"Hey!" Link exclaimed, dizzy. "There were no pink Links! Help!" His eyes were swirling and he tried to break free from the girl's grasp. But, alas, he could not.

"Let him go!" came a voice. Erune immediately stopped, causing Link to fall on his face. Zelda appeared from the near-by bushes; anger burned in her eyes.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed in relief. But he was so dizzy that he saw four Zeldas. "Zelda? Did you draw the Four Sword?"

Zelda reached down and helped the dizzy boy up. "Are you alright, Link?" she asked, concerned.

"Just a little dizzy," he answered weakly. Then he fell forward into her arms.

"Link, what I wanted to tell you before Erune interrupted was...I love you," Zelda said quietly. Link quickly stood up straight and looked into her eyes. He could tell she was telling the truth.

"I...love you, too!" he admitted. Before he could stop himself, he found his lips locked with Zelda's. Zelda was somewhat surprised at first but returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

After the kiss had ended, Zelda turned to Erune, her expression hardening. "Link is mine," she said sternly. "Back off."

"I know that," Erune said simply. "Link is like my big brother! Why can't I play with him?"

Zelda was surprised to hear her answer. She always thought that Erune had romantic interest in her Link. But now that she found out she only thought of him as a brother, she lightened up. "Well couldn't I play too?" she asked.

"Sure!" Erune responded. "With three people it's more fun to play ring around the Rosie. Come on!"

Even though Link was still dizzy, he played with the girls for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. Four Diaries

Story 5- Four Diaries

Red's Diary:

Today was so much fun! I had tons of fun with the Links! It's so nice to work together. Well, now we're going to put the Four Sword back, and we'll all become one. But first we get to hang out with Princess Zelda! She's really cute! Cuter than Erune! I really like her. Blue pretends he doesn't but I know all the Links do. She's fun to be with. We played games but Zelda tripped and hurt herself. But Green was kind enough to carry her. It was really nice. Vio sat off in the corner and pretended not to notice, but he likes Zelda too. Blue is fun to play with. He's a good friend. He doesn't punch me much anymore. So I don't always get hurt! But when he did punch me Zelda made him stop! Now I know why Shadow wanted to kidnap Zelda! I would too hehe if I wasn't so nice. Anyways, I must close, because I'm lying on Blue's spare tunic and he's threatening to hit me if I won't get off. So bye!

Blue's Diary:

Red was really annoying today! He kept saying I like Zelda! I totally don't...okay I do! I admit it! You better not read this, Red! But all the other Links like Zelda! I know! I'll beat them up and take Zelda as my prize. But isn't that something Shadow would do? Blech, who cares! I'm not short-tempered so Zelda will like me! Anyways, I wonder if Red learned how to spell yet. The last time I read his diary it said, "Toodai wii ar goin tew Deth Mowtin. Wii hop tew feyend Zelduh sewn." I could barely read it but I think it meant, "Today we are going to Death Mountain. We hope to find Zelda soon." Red's stupid. Blarg, Green is flirting with Zelda! URG! Aaaaaa! No!!!!! Zelda gave him a kiss! On the lips! Urg!!! I'll get that stupid Green! All Green did was give her a flower! I'll give her one too! Hey! Red, get off my spare tunic! You're wrinkling it! If you don't get off in five seconds I'll clobber you! What are you writing? Get off, Red! Okay, I gotta save my tunic! Bye!

Vio's Diary:

I haven't been doing much lately. It's so calmer now that Zelda is saved. Red isn't crying and Blue isn't threatening to beat him up if he won't stop. It's pretty quiet. Red and Green play with Zelda while I watch Blue angrily paces in the corner. I think Blue's jealous. Well, we're all Link so I guess we all like Zelda. But you don't see me falling all over Princess Zelda. That's so uncouth. I like taking the slow and easy route. It worked yesterday, anyways. I was sitting on a rock and Zelda came up to me and asked why I wasn't fighting with the other Links (they were fighting at that time). I just said I'm too awesome for fighting. So she kissed my cheek *blush* Eh, I don't care. She seems to like Green the best. She just kissed him. But she also seems to like Red and Blue. And maybe me. She's strange. I guess it's hard because we're all Link. But it won't be long now until we're all one again. Oh well, it was cool while it lasted. I feel like looking through the new and improved map book Zelda gave me as a present, so I close on this note: Blue and Red and Green are annoying.

Green's Diary:

I love Princess Zelda! I'm so glad we finally rescued her! She's so nice! But why does she have to be nice to the other Links? I'm the real Link! Maybe it's because Red's adorably cute (that's what she says) and that Blue's grumpy and needs soothing and Vio is lonely and needs companionship. Yet they all kissed her *frowny face*. Oh, she gave all of us presents! She gave Vio a new map book, Blue a new tunic, Red a plush toy of himself, and me a shining pair of new boots. She's so generous! Hey, wait, there's a flower! It's her favorite. I think I'll give it to her. I'll be right back. --------*sigh* I can't believe it. I gave it to her and she kissed me! On the lips! I'm so happy! I think I'll go somewhere and play with her alone before Blue and Red and Vio notice. Oh, no! Blue noticed! Gotta go!


	6. Four Sewing Buddies

Story 6- Four Sewing Buddies

It was a warm summer afternoon in Hyrule and Zelda had asked the Links to help her with a secret sewing project. She wouldn't tell anyone what it was; all she told the Links was to bring green, red, purple, and blue fabric. So they did.

"Thank you, Links," Zelda said with a smile. She was sitting at her royal sewing machine and had just accepted the fabric from her buddies. "Now, Red would you please hand me my sewing basket? It's on the couch over there."

Red smiled adorably as he complied. "Here you go, Zellie," he said in a cute, boyish voice as he handed her the basket.

Blue grunted. _"Why is Red getting all the attention?" _he thought enviously. "What do you want me to do, 'Zellie'?"

Zelda turned to Blue. She could tell that from the way he said 'Zellie' in disgust, that he was jealous of Red. "Don't be jealous, Blue. You're all Link so I like you all. And besides, you won't be four Links for too long. Anyways, yes, Blue, would you please bring me those scissors over there?"

"Gladly," replied Blue pompously. He walked past Green with a smug expression on his face.

"I'll get you the scissors, Zel!" Green exclaimed, diving for the scissors. "Blue is too slow and incompetent for a beautiful princess like you!"

"No!" Blue shrieked, quickening his pace to the scissors. "It's Green that's too slow, lovely Zelda!"

Zelda blushed at the flattery. "Vio, would you do me a favor?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Vio's face turned red and he gulped. "Yeah, sure, what?"

"Would you please get me the scissors?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Sure," Vio replied, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked calmly over to the Blue and Green fist fight, took the scissors from them without a word, and returned to Zelda. "Here."

Zelda's face lit up. "Thank you, Vio!" she exclaimed. As a reward, she planted a kiss on Vio's cheek.

Vio started to madly blush as Red whined. "Zellie, why didn't I get a reward for handing you your sewing basket?"

Zelda giggled. She had never felt so popular before. "Alright, Little Red, come here."

Red was about to get kissed by Zelda when Blue jumped on his head. "Hey, no fair!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm the real Link so I should get the reward!" Green exclaimed. Suddenly, they started to beat up Red and Vio. Fabric and thread flew everywhere as Zelda quickly managed to duck out from the brawl so she wouldn't get KO'd.

* * *

An hour later when the fight had ended, Zelda lined up all the Links against the wall in the hallway and scolded them. "It's not right to fight, Links," she said, pacing back and force.

"It's all Red's fault!" Blue yelled. "He gets too much attention!"

"No I don't!" Red cried. "I always get stepped on and forgotten! Like when we went on that picnic and you left me behind! That hurt so much! I was really looking forward to going!" Tears started to spill down Red's cheeks.

Blue, Green, Vio, and Zelda felt sorry for Red. But Zelda knew how to cheer him up so she went on with the speech. "Still, you should've broken up the fight. I'm afraid I'm going to have to discipline all four of you."

A look of fear came upon all of the Links' faces. "She's gonna spank us!" Red wailed into Green's ear.

"Close your eyes," Zelda commanded. All Links complied fearfully. They expected that any moment, a sharp pain would come to their rears. They cringed as everything fell silent. Suddenly they felt their hats being removed from their heads, and then something new and soft replacing them. All of their eyes quickly shot open and they felt their head. Green was the first to realize.

"New hats!" he exclaimed, jumping up with joy. "Is that what you were trying to sew?"

Zelda nodded with a timid smile. She knew that any second she'd by bombarded with kisses. And she was. Blue, Red, Green, and Vio all jumped on her and planted many kisses (she lost count) on her as they cried. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"


	7. Skipping Stones

Story 7- Skipping Stones

It was a peaceful spring day in Hyrule. Nothing much was happening, so a knight like Link could just sit back and relax. And how did Link decide to do that? He took his childhood friend Princess Zelda to Lake Hylia. The two sat by the water's edge, backs rested against a fallen log, and watched the water. Everything was calm and still; the only sound that could be heard was the soft tweet of birds.

"Ah...this is nice," Link sighed, breathing in the crisp air.

"Yeah," Princess Zelda agreed. She didn't care that she was sitting in the wet sand in one of her best dresses; all she cared about was being with Link. She took hold of his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Then she let out a content sigh. Everything was silent until Zelda spoke again. "Link, you have Red, Blue, Green, and Vio in you."

"Don't remind me," Link grumbled. "Let's talk about a more pleasant subject shall we?"

"Sure!" Zelda agreed, sitting up. "Like about how I caught my cat Ginger eating a baby rat she had killed?"

Link gagged. "Yech, why'd you have to mention that?!"

Zelda giggled and looked fondly over at her friend. Her blue eyes glistened like the water of Lake Hylia. "I like you, Link."

Link found himself wrapping his arm around the princess. "I like you, too." Then an awkward silence fell over them.

After ten minutes of just sitting there, Link became restless. "Hey, Zel, do you wanna see how far you can skip a stone? We could have a contest!" he suggested with excitement.

Zelda blushed and looked at the ground timidly. "I'd like to," she began softly. "But I don't know how to." Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled up off the ground.

"Aw, there's nothing to it," Link said cheerfully. "I'll teach you!"

"Red," Zelda muttered. Then she turned to Link. "Sure, I guess!"

"Alright, first thing we need to do is find a flat stone," said Link, searching the bank for a rock. He stooped down and picked up a silvery-grey stone that was fairly flat. "This'll do. Then you crouch down..." He crouched low to the ground. "And throw the rock like this." With a flick of his wrist, he flung the rock. To Zelda's amazement, the stone went bouncing across the water about six times before dropping.

"That's amazing, Link!" Zelda gasped. "Lemme try!" She found her own rock, crouched down, and sent the rock sailing. But much to her disappointment, it didn't skip once. "Aw, Link, what am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing," Link replied, coming up from behind her. "It just takes practice. Try again." He handed her another stone. She accepted it with a kind smile and let the rock loose across the water. To her delight, it bounced many times: seven to be exact.

"Link, I did it!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "Oh, Link, I did it!"

Link grinned. "Good, now we can compete against each other."


	8. Vio's Foot

Story 8 – Vio's Foot

Vio lay in the hospital with his foot up in a cast. He let out a sigh as he remembered everything that had happened. Shortly after Green and Red had stepped on his foot, Blue had too. The blue Link was running away from Red, who wanted to play 100 games of checkers, and accidently stopped on Vio's poor foot. That is when he was rushed to the hospital.

Now he had been in the hospital for three days without seeing his friends. He figured that Red, being the overly friendly Link that he is, was trying desperately to visit him but the nurses wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly the door opened, and a nurse walked in. "There are four people here who wish to see you. Shall I send them in?"

"Yeah," Vio replied, struggling to keep his excitement hidden.

The nurse ducked out, and soon Red, Blue, Green, and Princess Zelda entered. Immediately Red rushed over to Vio and jumped on top of his bed. "I'm so glad to see you're alive!" Red exclaimed tearfully.

The sudden bounce of the bed made Vio wince in pain. He was about to request that Red got off when the cheerful Link got off himself.

"How you been, Vio?" Blue asked. "We were all really worried about you. Especially Red."

"Yeah, and we're all really sorry about your foot, too," Green added.

At first when the four of them had walked in, Vio was still a little sleepy and hadn't noticed Princess Zelda. But now, thanks to Red, he was wide awake. "Princess Zelda? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd visit you too, Vio," the princess replied, stepping closer to the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Vio replied. "My foot barely hurts anymore."

"Yay!" Red suddenly exclaimed. "We-we're all so happy…" His eyes started to swell up with tears.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Red. He always has to make a big deal out of everything."

"Thanks guys for visiting me," Vio smiled graciously.

"Heh, no problem," Green replied.

Vio looked over at Princess Zelda. She was looking up at him with the most adorable eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hey, guys," Red whispered to Blue and Green. They all formed a private huddle in the corner.

"Yeah, Red?" Green asked.

"Well, look at Vio and Zelda. Vio hasn't had much attention recently; I think we should leave those two alone…" Red began in a hushed whisper.

"WHAT?!" Green and Blue exclaimed.

"Shh!" Red hissed. "I like Princess Zelda as much as all of you, but Vio's hurt and he deserves cheering up. Let's just leave them alone for a little while…"

After a moment of silence, Blue sighed. "Alright, but only for a LITTLE while. C'mon." All three of them turned and left, going unnoticed by Zelda and Vio.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zelda inquired with a caring expression.

"Yeah," Vio replied. Then he sat up more and started to remove his foot from the cast.

"V-Vio, what are you doing?" she asked, a worried look taking over her features.

"I'm fine, really," Vio answered. Once he was finished removing his foot from the cast, he carefully stood up at the side of the bed. "See? Three days rest always works."

"Wow, Vio, you really are the smart one," Zelda giggled. "You know, since you were put through all this pain, I have a present for you."

"A present?" Vio gasped, sounding a little like Red. "Really?"

"Yup," the princess replied. "Close your eyes." When she saw that Vio had obeyed, she carefully stepped toward him and planted a small kiss on his lips. She was surprised, however, when Vio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight, breathlessly demanding kiss. She gasped through her nostrils as he did so, but moved closer to him as he snatched her into his little Vio arms.

Suddenly there was a _crack_. Vio immediately released Zelda to see that the princess was accidently stepping on his foot. "Ow!" he exclaimed, hopping up and down and holding his foot.

At that moment, Red, Green, and Blue came in. "Naughty, naughty, Vio, getting a little too greedy. Looks like more bed rest for you," Green chided with a smirk.

Vio groaned and rolled his eyes.

THE END!


	9. What Do You Want for Christmas?

Story 9 – What Do You Want for Christmas?

On this particular day inside the Links' cabin, the four Links were…how you say…bored. The snow was falling outside and there was a chill wind blowing, forcing all four of the boys to stay inside. Personally, Red wanted to go outside and make snowmen, but the rest of the Links didn't, so he stayed inside as well. They had been expecting Princess Zelda to drop by for a visit (and maybe a few kisses) but they figured the snow was detaining her. So they all just lay on the rug-covered floor of their cabin, bored to death.

At that moment Red sat up and started annoyingly poking Blue in the arm. "Blue, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Your murderer," Blue replied gruffly, jerking his arm away.

Red's eyes suddenly swelled up with tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" he cried.

"Ok, ok, I didn't mean it!" Blue apologized quickly. "I'm just so BORED! UGH!"

Vio then sat up. "I think I'm gonna go read," he said.

But before the purple Link could get up, Green stopped him. "Oh no you don't, bookworm! Links that suffer together stay together. Now stay here and suffer with us!"

Vio rolled his eyes and lay back down on the floor.

There was a moment of silence before Green came up with an idea. "Maybe to pass the time we can talk about something! What do you wanna talk about?"

"Princess Zelda!" Red piped up.

"Yeah…" Blue began, eyeing Red while rolling up his sleeve. "She's mine!"

"No she isn't!" Green shouted. "She's mine! I'm the real Link!"

"No way! I'm the real Link!" Blue argued back, sitting up abruptly.

"The real Link isn't pigheaded like you!" Green shot back, also sitting up. Then his eyes wandered to Vio, who was just lying on the floor contently. "Well, don't just lie there, Vio! Join the argument!"

"Yeah, idiot! We all know you were in the closet with Zelda yesterday! What were you doing?" Blue demanded suspiciously.

Vio's face reddened. "Nothing…"

Blue was about to yell some nasty words when Red cut in. "Guy, guys! Stop fighting!" he cried.

"You shut up!" Blue growled. He took out his hammer and hit Red, sending him flying across the room.

When Red landed, he burst out in tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

At that moment, the door flew open, causing the vicious wind to rush in for a second before the door was closed. All Links stopped their fits and looked up to see Princess Zelda standing there. She wore and long red coat with white fluffy lining and a red hat with a white ball at the end.

"Hi Links!" she greeted merrily.

"Zelda!" all four of them shouted in unison. They scrambled toward her like a litter of puppies and started to plant kisses all over her face.

"Links, Links!" Zelda giggled, easing away from them. "We can do that later. Right now I have a question for you all."

"Yes?" they asked, looking up at her with sparkling eyes.

"What do you want for Christmas?" she asked, smiling jollily.

They all blinked at her before Blue cried out, "You!"

Zelda giggled into her red mitten. "Aw, c'mon Blue, be serious."

"Alright…" Blue began, thinking. "Can I have a new sword?"

Zelda smiled, nodded, and took a note on her notepad. Then she turned to Green. "What do you want, Green?"

"A kiss?" Green asked, hopeful.

Zelda let out a giggle as she took note on her notebook. Then she looked up at Green and winked. "Maybe I will double or triple that order, hm?" Green's face turned red.

"I want a puppy, Zelda!" Red called out.

Zelda laughed merrily. "Red, you are a puppy!" she exclaimed while she scribbled on her pad. "And Vio, what do you want?"

"Um…can I have some purple boots?" Vio asked.

The princess' face was lit up with a bright smile. "Sure Vio," she replied.

Suddenly, all Links shouted together, "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"


End file.
